


Left Hand Blue

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Board Games, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should know by now that drunk Twister never works out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Hand Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floodplain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodplain/gifts).



> Another request from Dee: The three of them playing Twister or some other ridiculous game until they have to stop because Tony's misbehaving. (Though I strayed from the prompt somewhat.) Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://fuckyeahteamironman.tumblr.com/post/98337389496/the-three-of-them-playing-twister-or-some-other).

Pepper giggles when Tony pulls the Twister box out of the closet, partly because he has to stand on his tip-toes to reach it, but mostly because she’s had a little too much to drink tonight to  _not_  laugh at the idea of them playing Twister right now. She’s curled up at one end of the couch, Rhodey sprawled across the rest of it with his head on her knees. He seems equally amused at Tony’s suggestion.

"You really sure you can balance long enough to play that?" he asks as Tony unfolds the Twister mat on the floor in front of the couch.

Tony moves an empty wine bottle out of the way and sets down the spinner, then stands up and glares at the two of them with his hands on his hips.

"Losers have to cook dinner for a week."

"We’re not letting you win just so we don’t have to suffer through your cooking," Pepper says, but she lithely slips from the couch and lands at the edge of the Twister mat. Rhodey sighs but follows her, rolling off the couch as well.

"I don’t want you to let me win," Tony replies, giving the spinner a flick. "I’m going to win fair and square. Right hand blue."

Pepper smiles and places her right hand on one of the blue circles. She may be tipsy but she’s confident she can beat Tony and Rhodey in a game of Twister. Tony flicks the spinner again, then calls out,

"Left foot green."

She giggles again as she ends up facing away from the center of the mat. “If either of you touch my ass that’s cheating.”

"It’s only cheating if we knock you over," Tony retorts, right as a hand gives her ass a squeeze.

"Wasn’t me," Rhodey says unnecessarily as he gives the spinner a turn. "Right foot on red."

Pepper shifts her foot easily, glaring over her shoulder at Tony to prevent him from groping her again. Luckily she didn’t have to, because it’s Tony who lets out a yelp and wobbles slightly.

"It’s only cheating if we knock you over," Rhodey repeats, grinning at Pepper over Tony’s shoulder. She grins back while Tony just pouts and spins the arrow.

"Left hand yellow, that’s boring." He spins it again. "Left hand red. Better."

Pepper twists to touch the red circle, feeling a bit like a runner at the beginning of a race. Still, it’s not that hard to stay upright even with Tony and Rhodey sharing the mat. “This will last forever at this rate.”

"No it won’t, because I’ll win." Tony drags the spinner closer and flicks it again. "Rhodey, I swear to god — "

"What? Normally you like it when I touch your butt."

"Right hand yellow," Pepper calls lightly before Tony can argue, then pauses. With Tony right behind her, reaching for yellow is a little trickier. She rotates a little more, back towards the other two, and bats Tony’s hand out of the way of the yellow dot she was going for.

"Cheater, Pepper’s cheating."

"You wanted to play the game, Tony," Rhodey says, and carefully reaches for the spinner now. "Right foot blue."

All Pepper has to do is draw her foot back, but Tony seems to be having a harder time, his limbs tangled up with Rhodey’s. Neither of them had fallen yet, but it looked like a close thing.

"How did that even happen?" she asks, looking surprised.

"Rhodey keeps trying to cut me off," Tony says with a frown, while Rhodey just grins and tries to muffle his laughter against his shoulder. "Pepper, you might have to spin."

Tony kicks the spinner toward her, and Pepper gingerly gives it a spin. “Left foot red,” she reads, and Tony groans loudly.

Rhodey doesn’t even give him a chance, just sweeps his foot around to the red dots and knocks Tony’s limbs right out from under him. Tony goes down, but he pulls Rhodey down with him, determined not to let such an act go unpunished. They land in a heap on the Twister mat, leaving Pepper still (mostly) standing.

"Guess I win," she says with a shrug, and bellyflops across the both of them.

On the bottom of the pile, Tony lets out a little ‘oomph’ and tries to push the two of them off him. “You guys just had to go and ruin my game of Twister.”

"I think it was a very good attempt," Pepper replies. She sits back so Rhodey can get up and reaches for one of the wine bottles, checking if there’s any left.

Tony frowns, holding his hand out for the bottle. “You’re just saying that because you won.”

"I think you’re just jealous," Rhodey says, snatching the bottle and taking a swig before Tony can get a hold on it. He catches Pepper’s eye and grins at her.

"And  _you’re_  a dirty cheater.”

Rhodey stretches out beside Tony on the mat, running his fingers along the strip of skin visible where Tony’s shirt has ridden up. Pepper takes the bottle back from him and settles at Tony’s other side.

"Can you blame him? You look better on your back," she says, licking a drop of wine from the rim of the bottle before putting it aside.

Tony’s cheeks flush pink, probably an effect of all the wine, but Pepper appreciates it anyway. “You two had this planned all along.”

"More like since thirty seconds ago," Rhodey corrects him. Pepper nods and leans in for a kiss, letting Tony watch as she thanks Rhodey for cooperating.

The Twister mat quickly gets forgotten, and nobody bothers moving it until the next morning, when Pepper purses her lips as she surveys the room and thinks ‘well at least it’s plastic.’


End file.
